In a conventional car operation panel for an elevator, a plurality of stud screws are welded to a rear surface of a decorative plate. A plate material having a thickness of 3 mm is used as the decorative plate so that a front surface thereof is not affected by the stud welding (see PTL 1, for example).
Further, in a conventional landing operation panel for an elevator, upper and lower end portions of a face board are bent at a right angle toward a landing wall side and screwed to a mounting plate fixed to the landing wall (see PTL 2, for example).